Kai's Madness
by Amongst-Azarath
Summary: We all know Kai likes to push his limits and win at all costs, but he takes it a little too far will it cost him his life?


Hey Dood's ;), This isn't my firstfic but my first fic about Beyblade ;) I love it ;) Besides Teen Titans ;) I that too :P Haha! Well, this fic is about Kai, andI have no idea where its going so it's a suprise :S Lol :O

Disclamer: I don't own Beyblade :P But own some toy Beyblades WOO! haha.

:O And guyz I copied some of the episode out of G Revolutions, Kai's little match against Brooklyn :P

And no Rei and Kai are not a pairing :S Ewww :P haha,I might bring in some unknown chickcharacter :O Woo!

Enjoy ;)

* * *

**Kai's Madness**

_Chapter 1._

_Normal P.O.V_

Kai's eye's enlarged and his pupil turned red and went smaller in size.

He laughed a little, watching his beyblade get thrashed.

"What is he doing?"asked Rei with a puzzled face.

"I don't know…." Kenny said looking through his laptop.

Tyson sat in intense silence, fists clenched and worried look o his face.

"Tyson?" asked Kenny.

Tyson's head turned to face Kenny.

"Is everything alright Tyson?" asked Kenny with a worried look.

"He's not going to win, is he Kenny?" asked Tyson, with his head toward the floor.

"Tyson I-"

"Kenny, just tell me" said Tyson.

Kenny sighed. "I doubt it Tyson, I'm sorry" Kenny said looking up towards Kai.

Kai's clothes, ripped everywhere you looked; blood dripping from his wounds, he wasn't going to last much longer.

Rei and Max stood up.

"That's it, I can't stand this" yelled Rei beginning to walk over towards Kai.

"We can't just sit here, as Kai gets severely hurt" finished Max following Kai.

Tyson stood and ran to stand in front of them.

"TYSON!" yelled Rei.

"MOVE!" he yelled again.

"Tyson?" asked max, gentler.

Tears began to run down Tyson's cheeks

"Guys, I don't like this anymore than you do, I'm just barely holding myself down, I promised Kai, I would not to interfere. And if I interfere I wont be able to look into his eyes as a friend again" Tyson said, more tears running down his cheek.

Rei sighed and sat back down clenching his fists; max followed.

Tyson smiled and sat back down next to them.

"ARE YOU READY KAI?" yelled Brooklyn, mocking him.

Kai started laughing.

"READY?" he laughed even harder.

"DRANZER! BLAZING GIG!" he yelled.

His Beyblade charged at Brooklyn's, but Kai was about to regret that. Brooklyn took his chance.

"COUNTER ATTACK NOW!" he yelled winds hissing in the background.

Brooklyn's blade charged at Dranzer and hit it, sending Dranzer out of the ring; splitting into pieces.

But the wind kept going, blowing Kai backwards, until he collapsed. The wind stopped and Brooklyn started to laugh.

The crowd stared horrified in what just happened. Some of the crowd started to cheer, obvisouly, they had to be working for Boris.

"And the match goes to 'BROOKLYN'" screamed the announcer.

Cheers came from the crowd.

"KAI!" yelled Tyson running towards him.

He ran up the stairs and kneeled beside Kai.

"Kai?" He whispered in is ear.

"Kai! Wake up!" He yelled violently, shaking Kai.

"Tyson!" yelled Kenny.

"Tyson, settle down" said Rei kneeling next to him.

Tears started to well up in Tyson's eyes again.

Kai stirred.

"Tyson?" croaked Kai.

"KAI!" yelled Tyson smiling.

Kai smiled a little. Kai struggled to lift him up.

"Don't hurt yourself" said Rei, holding, his arm.

"I'm fine" mumbled Kai, standing up.

"Where's Dranzer?" asked Kai forcefully.

"Uhhhh…." Kenny said scratching the back of his head.

"WHERE IS DRANZER!" yelled Kai at Kenny.

"Calm down Kai" said Max.

Kai gave Max a death glare.

"Well?" asked Kai again.

Kenny held out his hand showing Dranzer in four pieces.

Kai took them out of his hands and limped towards the door into the dressing room.

"Tyson it's you turn" said Kenny softly.

Kai struggled to walk straight down the long hall way. His vision became blurry, and pain started to throb throughout his entire body.

He wobbled a little and finally fell to the ground.

"KAI!" yelled someone in the distance. It was Rei.

Rei kneeled next to Kai.

"Kai? Are you alright?" he asked with worry in his voice.

Kai opened his eyes and looked at Rei. He laughed and looked down towards Dranzer.

"I'm fine" he said once again but Rei could see right through him, he wasn't fine.

Kai tried to stand up but he fell into Rei's arms.

Rei caught him and struggled to hold him.

"Hold on Kai…" He whispered into Kai's ear.

They all came into the dressing room, cheering , except Tyson.

They saw Rei sitting on one of the benches looking at a damaged Beyblade.

"Rei?" asked max.

Rei looked up.

"Where I-I-is Kai?" stuttered Tyson.

Rei looked back down at the broken Beyblade he had in his hands.

"Kai's gone into hospital" he said softly.

"But B-But, he said he was fine" Tyson stuttered again.

"Tyson, Do you really believe Kai when he says that?" asked Rei with a serious face.

"I think….If I paid him a dollar every time that he said he was fine, when he really isn't; he would've made millions" Rei Lectured.

Tyson sighed and left the room lurking through the long halls. He wondered through the halls,until he saw something shine in a particular light. He bent down and picked it up.

It was a piece of Dranzer.

* * *

-Dun dun dun- Lmao! it's not really a cilffy but anywho ;) hmmm Guyz if you have any Idea's on where this story could go to, let me know ;) 

Pfft Reveiw :'

Peace and Love Stevz ;)


End file.
